<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Передатчик by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428663">Передатчик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020'>fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation, Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Pets, Wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ну ма-а-ам, ну пожа-а-алуйста</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Передатчик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682930">SCP-3900 - Интернет и волки, которые его населяют</a> by The SCP Foundation (Russian Branch).
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема спецквеста: SCP-3900 - Интернет и волки, которые его населяют</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Даже не думай! – поприветствовала Эмиля Сигрюн.</p>
<p>– Но он голодный! – пискнул Эмиль откуда-то из густой шерсти.</p>
<p>– Кто бы сомневался, – вздохнула Сигрюн. – А теперь немедленно развернись и поставь волка там, где взял.</p>
<p>– Но…</p>
<p>– Я сказала нет!!! – рявкнула Сигрюн. – Это уж слишком.</p>
<p>На вопль выглянул заинтересованный Миккель, опознал волка и выхватил нож. Эмиль развернулся и шустро поковылял со своей ношей в лес, что-то обиженно бормоча ей в бок.</p>
<p>– Если эта белоснежка не угомонится, – буркнула Сигрюн, глядя ему вослед, – я его самого скормлю его зоопарку. Ну ладно, – подняла она на Миккеля светлый взгляд. – А теперь нам пора кормить хомяка.</p>
<p class="part_brake">***</p>
<p>– Это что? – спросила Сигрюн.</p>
<p>– Это волк!!! – расцвел Эмиль.</p>
<p>– Я заметила, что это волк. Какого хрена он делает посередь лагеря? Эмиль? Эмиль!!!</p>
<p>– А? Ну, в лесах сейчас довольно голодно, а искать пищу чревато…</p>
<p>– Руки убрал, говорю. А то без них останешься. Ты можешь его прогнать?</p>
<p>– Ну что вы, – пропел Эмиль, не сводя с гостя влюбленных глаз. – Это же дикий зверь, разве он меня послушает?</p>
<p>– Ну ладно, – сказала Сигрюн, наблюдая, как Эмиль достает из плаща кусок вяленого мяса. – Черт, у тебя все время было это, и ты давился миккелевыми харчами?</p>
<p>– Я все слышу!!! – раздалось из палатки.</p>
<p>– Я не это имела в виду!!! – заорала Сигрюн звездному небу.</p>
<p>Эмиль, воспользовавшись моментом, снова запустил руки в меховой кадык.</p>
<p>– Ну все, – сказала Сигрюн и достала пистолет. – Никаких…</p>
<p>– Я буду его выгуливать, – быстро сказал Эмиль.</p>
<p>– Нет, – очень медленно начала Сигрюн, – ты не будешь его выгуливать. Ты его вообще не будешь. Это чертов волк, господи, Эмиль, пусть валит к хренам!</p>
<p>Эмиль встал. Сложил руки на груди. Нахмурил брови.</p>
<p>– Он. Никуда. Не пойдет.</p>
<p>Сигрюн поперхнулась.</p>
<p>– Пацан, – фыркнула она. – У меня плохие новости.</p>
<p>Эмиль обернулся и успел увидеть бодро прыгающий в сторону леса хвост.</p>
<p>– А что ты хотел? – ухмыльнулась Сигрюн. – Меркантильная тварюга. Поимел, что хотел, и деру. Да пойдем, – двинула она Эмиля в плечо, – не куксись. Помнишь того ёжика? Я почти согласная.</p>
<p class="part_brake">***</p>
<p>– Нет, – сказала обомлевшая Сигрюн.</p>
<p>– Да!!! – пролетела мимо нее счастливая молния со шведским акцентом.</p>
<p>– Как они нас нашли?</p>
<p>– Я думаю – ой, пхе, фу – я думаю, – продолжил Эмиль, загребший в каждую руку по холке и теперь уворачивающийся от шершавых языков, – они шли за нами все это время. Ведь шли же, да? Шли-и-и же!</p>
<p>– Ты не радуйся, пацан, они пробу снимают. Который из них твой?</p>
<p>– Это же волки! – похлопал Эмиль чистыми честными голубыми глазами. – Они такие… одинаковые! Я не знаю.</p>
<p>– Я серьезно. Выгони их. Я не буду их кормить. Никто не будет их кормить.</p>
<p>Эмиль открыл рот.</p>
<p>– Ты тоже не будешь их кормить! Ну сколько можно-то, а? Шу! Шу!!!</p>
<p class="part_brake">***</p>
<p>– Какого!.. – начала было Сигрюн, но ее прервал счастливый вопль:</p>
<p>– У меня стая!!!</p>
<p>Сигрюн мрачно смотрела, как ее чистильщика погребает серая шевелящаяся гора. Откуда-то изнутри слышался довольный смех.</p>
<p>Ее потрогали лапой.</p>
<p>Она едва успела повернуться, как ей под ноги с виноватым видом положили кролика. Кролик немедленно залил кровью свежевычищенные ботинки.</p>
<p>– Нет, – обреченно сказала Сигрюн. – Нет, ни за что.</p>
<p>– Это, – сказал Миккель, подбирая мясо и указывая на кучу-малу, – когда-то называлось регби. Идем есть.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>